Esperandote
by Natter
Summary: Mientras Jasper despedía a Alice que se dirigía a Seattle a continuar sus estudios, aunque él no lo supiera también se despedía de su hijo. Un hijo que Alice llevaba dentro suyo, aunque ella no lo sintiera... aún.


Mi vida gira entorno al azul. Dos ojos azules que dirigen mi mundo paso a paso, va, mi paso y sus pequeños pasos.

En ese momento un teléfono sonó, y yo salí de mis ensoñaciones.

- Diga? – respondí al teléfono.

- Alice! Al fin me atiendes.. te he estado llamando desde hace una hora – era Bella, mi amiga desde hace un par de años, desde que mi hermano la conoció, Edward.

- Lo sé, disculpa, estuve un poco ocupada cuidando a Jeremy – me excusé.

- No hay problema, alguno de estos días quiero pasarme a visitarlo, te parece bien? – me preguntó. Ella era una gran amiga, siempre me había ayudado con todo el tema de Jeremy, siempre estuvo cuando la necesité.

- Claro, por supuesto, si quieres pásate en la tarde, lo más probable es que estemos en casa – le ofrecí. Tenía muchas ganas de verla y hablar con ella, la echaba de menos.

- Genial! Después del almuerzo voy para allá – dicho eso, colgó.

Al instante me di vuelta para ver a mi pequeño Jeremy, que estaba sentado en el medio de la sala de estar, jugando, tenía su cabello miel ligeramente desordenado, su pálida piel estaba un poco sonrojada y me miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules.

- Mami, _tengo hambe – _me dijo con su pequeña voz.

- Ahora comemos, corazón – le dije al instante, sonriéndole.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y siguió jugando con sus juguetes, todos desparramados por el piso.

Ese pequeño de 2 años era la razón de mi vida; lo amaba con todo mi corazón, aunque al verlo y acordarme de donde provenía, una punzada de dolor me atravesaba.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. No había mucha comida, luego tendría que ir al mercado, así que simplemente preparé unas milanesas y le corté tomate en el plato. Cuando terminamos de comer sonó el timbre.

Fui hasta la puerta y al abrir allí estaba Bella, con su pelo color caoba, sus ojos chocolates y gran palidez.

- Bella que gusto verte! – le dije emocionada al verla.

- Alice! Lo mismo digo, hace mucho que no nos vemos. – ella tenía razón, hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos, y menos todo el grupo entero.

- Como estuviste? – pregunté mientas la hacía pasar a la sala.

- Bien, con Edward nos fuimos hacia Arizona este verano, él quiso visitar a mi madre, vos como estuviste? – apenas me preguntó mi viste se posó en Jeremy, acostado en el sillón, con sus ojitos cerrándose poco a poco…

- Ya sabes, bien, pero a la vez extrañando todo.. – mi voz tenía un deje de melancolía.

- Si, lo sé… - su vista también estaba fija en Jer.

Sabía que tenía que hablar de eso, eventualmente, pero hablar sobre donde Jeremy provenía no era mi fuerte.

Siempre pensé que con el tiempo las cosas iban a salir cada vez mejor, que mi felicidad aumentaría día a día, pero tal vez ese no es el objetivo. Jeremy era lo único que yo necesitaba, pero no era lo único que deseaba. Jasper. Esa sola palabra me hacía suspirar cada vez que mis oídos la escuchaban. Todo era tan complicado, pero seguía sintiendo su voz en mi oído, aunque no fuera real lo que escuchara.

- ¿Lo extrañas? – preguntó Bella.

- Cada minuto. – le respondí. No podía evitarlo, esta vez no escaparía de mis recuerdos.

- Estas lista? – volvió a preguntar.

- Si, esta vez si… - así que empecé a hablar:

_Hace un par de años, una primavera que fui a pasar en Forks, con todos, me crucé con Jasper, ya nos conocíamos, a causa de Emmett, por supuesto, siempre me sonreía, me hablaba con su acento sureño y nos gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos._

_Cada vez que volvía a la casa al atardecer siempre lo encontraba ahí, aunque Emmett no estuviera…_

Alice, esa parte la sé ya, yo también estaba allí – me interrumpió.

Ajá, solo prefiero contarlo desde el principio, por si acaso – le expliqué. Murmuró un "oh, lo siento" y yo continué:

_Salíamos juntos de vez en cuando, cuando él reía yo olvidaba todo lo que pasaba, y tenía una forma tan dulce de mirarme que cuando iba a dormirme recordaba su mirada y sonreía._

_Siempre se preocupó por mí, los días que no me veía me llamaba para ver como había pasado el día. Un día, en la playa, habíamos ido a caminar, y estábamos riendo, como siempre, pero cuando él rodeó mis hombros con su brazo, me quedé estupefacta._

_Él me paró, me miró a los ojos y me dio un dulce beso, los dos sonreímos y seguimos caminando, pero esta vez estábamos de la mano, y con una sonrisa imborrable de nuestros rostros._

_Éramos inseparables, me hacía feliz siempre, fueron los tiempos más felices que tuve. Nos encantaba salir a caminar, hasta cuando llovía, porque nos hacía acordar a nuestro primer día de novios, siempre íbamos de la mano, y la sonrisa era infaltable, y cuando alguno de los dos estaba mal, la sonrisa nunca tardaba en aparecer debido a la compañía del otro._

Paramos un momento así yo iba a acostar a Jeremy en su cuarto porque se había quedado dormido y Bella preparaba 2 tazas con café.

Y yo seguí contando…

_Pero en algún momento la primavera tenía que terminar. Y no me agradaba la idea de tener que estar lejos de Jasper por mucho tiempo, lo necesitaba, pero yo tenía que volver a Seattle a continuar con mis estudios, ya que es ese tiempo yo tenía 20 años._

_En la última semana de mi estadía en Forks Jasper y yo pasamos la noche juntos, amándonos como no nos habíamos amado antes. Y luego el momento de despedirse llegó. Y fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Me puse de puntitas y nos dimos un beso lleno de todo el amor, de toda la ternura, la pasión, un beso en el que depositábamos nuestros corazones. Él me abrazó y besó mi cabeza. Y después de despedirme de todos los demás subí a mi coche._

_Antes de irme miré por la ventanilla una última vez, ya que no sabía cuando iba a volver. En el umbral de la puerta pude divisar a Jasper, y distinguí aquella lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Al mismo tiempo una lágrima mía también de deslizaba de mis ojos._

_Miré hacía adelante y empecé a conducir._

_Cuando llegué a mi apartamento allí en Seattle, me derrumbé en mi cama, estaba exhausta._

_A la mañana siguiente, en ayunas, me fui hacia la clínica, ya que para conseguir trabajo tendría que hacerme análisis._

_Toda esa semana la pase consiguiendo libros y otros materiales que necesitara para seguir estudiando, iba a continuar mi carrera en Literatura, aunque al principio había optado por estudiar algo relacionado a la moda, preferí Literatura, aunque no sé que fue lo que me impulsó a elegirla._

_Cuando fui a retirar mis análisis de la clínica, para presentarlos junto a mi curriculúm, una enfermera me dijo **"su salud está perfecta, pero su sangre nos reveló que usted está embarazada"**. Y ahí mi mundo entero cambió._

_En ese momento la persona que más confiaba era Emmett, y cuando se lo conté, se mudo a Seattle conmigo. No sabía que hacer con Jasper, estaba tan asustada que huía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de verlo o hablar con él. Sé que en eso cometí un error, él debería haberse enterado, pero tenía 20, cerca de los 21, estaba tan asustada que no supe que hacer…_

_Y bueno, desde ahí tu sabes todo, porque me ayudaste en los últimos meses de mi embarazo, recuerdas?_

_Mientras el tiempo pasaba Jasper dejó de intentar conectarse conmigo, y se fue, no sé a donde, pero no volví a saber de él._

_Me lamenté todo el tiempo de no haberle dicho, él estaba tan involucrado en eso como yo. Pero una parte de mi miedo provenía de no querer que él me obligue a abortarlo, a esa parte de nosotros dos que día a día iba creciendo._

Alice, yo te comprendo perfectamente. Seguro fue muy difícil para ti, pero en serio tendrías que habérselo dicho, es su hijo. Tal vez el hubiera querido al niño tanto como tu lo querías. La verdad con el tiempo se sabrá Alice, solo espero que no cargues con las consecuencias de tu error – Bella tenía razón, Jasper iba a enterarse en algún momento, ya que se seguía viendo con Emmett y mis padres.

Lo sé…

Lo único que siempre quise fue volver a verlo, pero ahora ya no sabía si el querría verme a mi, todo el mundo se cansa de intentar…

* * *

><p>Este es el primer fic que pienso seguir, los otros los dejé abandonados jeje ^^<p>

Espero que les guste, y diganme si hay algo que hago mal o que puedo mejorar porque estoy aprendiendo todavía ^^

Saludooos! :D


End file.
